


Thank You Prompts 350 Watchers (6)

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Minor Injuries, Rating: PG13, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Violence, thank you prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: - Thank you prompts for 350 watchers :)<br/>Rating: - PG-13<br/>Warning: - light langauge</p><p> </p><p>Watcher: - LittleRaven2010<br/>Prompt: - Mikey saves the day at a cost<br/>Setting/Characters: - Mikey (brotherly)<br/>Note: - I don't think this was quite what you were expecting but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Prompts 350 Watchers (6)

You know all those stories about the baby of the family who comes of age and saves his or her family from certain death and the family finally learns to appreciate the baby and treat them as an equal? I kind of wish that was me.

See I am the baby of the family but I am only called that because I’m the smallest and I still like to have fun. Completely ignoring the fact that I’ve trained to be a ninja under my dad’s tuition just as long as they have, my brothers still treat me as though I am a bit of an idiot.

It doesn’t matter that I did what all good heroes should do and saved their butts, all they could fixate on was the fact that I got myself hurt in the process. It wasn’t even my fault, I may be good but even I the mighty Michelangelo can make mistakes.

See what had happened was we were out patrolling as we do being kick ass ninja’s and all, when all of a sudden we heard this almighty crash from one of the side streets. Crashes in New York usually mean someone is up to no good so we headed straight towards the action.

Raph being Raph he was all ready to jump in before he even knew who we were up against, Leo wanted to reconnaissance and then put a plan in place while Donnie actually had the common sense to look over the wall and see who it was. What was I doing during all of this? Well I was doing what my brothers expect of me and was keeping out of the way and keeping my hands to myself.

Donnie hissed at us that it was the Kraang and some Foot goons and that put Raph and Leo on seriously high alert. Raph was itching to be down there but Leo kept him back, I attempted to crack a joke but they all just glared at me.

Leo decided on a plan of action and sent Raph and Donnie to one-side of the alleyway while me and him went to the other. As much as my brothers may scoff at this, I can actually be serious when I need to be. Sure I shout my battle cry and have fun but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how dangerous this all is. 

Think about it though all these bad guys especially the Footy clan are so used to being serious and bleugh, that when they fight someone like me they don’t get me and I am able to defeat them with my pure awesomeness. 

Anyway it was a huge trap and I mean huge, enormous, and gigantic, think the Kraang bots biggest ship sized trap. As soon as they sensed us in the alleyway they sprung the trap and we were instantly surrounded with the squiggly dudes shooting purple lasers here, there and everywhere. My brothers think my room is a mess but this was like my room with one of Donnie’s homemade bombs dropped on it.

I could hear Donnie and Raph fighting on the other side of the alley and Leo’s sword doing their ‘swring’ told me where he was. It’s quite fun fighting the Kraang bots, they make the funniest noise when you destroy their suits and they have to escape.

I will be honest I am not sure when Leo, Raph and Donnie got themselves captured but I couldn’t help but feel a little smug that they got captured before me. In my head I was sort of dancing doing a “nuh nuh” song but at the same time my bros captured is never a good thing. Good thing super dude Michelangelo was still at large.

Looking around I saw that there were only a couple of Kraang bots and some Foot dudes left and I knew I could take them. I could see my brothers all kneeling with their arms behind their heads and one Kraang bot and Foot dude stood over them. Raph’s mask seemed to be torn because there was an awful lot of red about his head but I later learned it was blood.

With a patented “Booyakasha” I had my babies spinning and I was on the dudes worse than the way Donnie hovers around April when she visits. That’s something I’ve never understood; Donnie and April. I mean why does he get all goofy when she is around, I think she is awesome too but I don’t act like me on hyper juice when she is around.

Oh right where was I, oh yeah bad guys, captured brothers; concentrate Mikey.

Kraang dude to the left got a chuck in the gun quickly followed by chuck in the gut or slimy alien blobby thing. Ha I am so good, see Footsie ninja you have to be faster than that. How does turtle foot taste? See I am one super awesome dude, I was doing all those things while making my steady way to my bros who were sat there with mouths hanging open.

Flick of my wrists and my babies became the deadly kusarigama and the last of the Kraang bots fell to pieces at my feet. Dude I am telling you they make the most awesome of sounds when they flip-flop their way out of their creepy robot bodies. 

So the bad guys are all down and out and it was me Michelangelo was the one who did it. My bro’s are sitting there with their mouths opened wide but then again when they are around my super awesomeness that is not a surprise.

I’ve totally just saved their shells and I have had one itsy bitsy teeny tiny lapse in concentration as I am starting to untie them. Foot dude who I thought was out cold wasn’t as out cold as I thought and despite my brothers’ shouts of warning managed to throw his Manriki. I had turned my head but it still caught me on the side of the head.

It hurt, shell it hurt but I still managed to turn and sent my babies out with more skill and precision that he did; nuh nuh! See saved brothers, bump on the head and I am still super awesome. Oh yeah bump on the head, owie.

Oh you know double vision sucks big time, how was I meant to untie Leo, Raph and Donnie when I don’t know which Leo, Raph and Donnie is real? So I’m the baby brother who has saved the day and I’m not going to be conscious enough to enjoy it all.

Turns out that the foot dude kind of cracked my skull with his shot and I may have stopped breathing while my brothers carried me home. They had to resuscitate me and I was apparently unconscious for the rest of the night. 

I mean yeah I got hurt and they had to save my butt at only at the very, very, very end and anyway I saved the day first! I got a lecture about not paying attention, extra training once my head is all healed up and a sort of huffed thank you from my brothers but I am still the baby brother and still it seems not quite their equal.

That really sucks you know but I guess I still have my family so that is something. I saved the day but at the cost of a new scar to my head and the knowledge that I think no matter how well I do or how many times I save the day; I will always be the baby.

But you know being the baby of the family means I can get away with a lot more than my brothers around the house. Hahahaha Dr Prankenstein is on the job . . . .


End file.
